


Lotor's Real Identity!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Gravity Falls, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Lotor remembers who he really is!
Kudos: 3





	Lotor's Real Identity!

This is the story of when Lotor was stuck in the other dimension world for a while.

"I was trying to get quintessence," Lotor said. (I looked up quintessence to get the spelling right.)

Then when he was in there he realized that he was not Lotor at all but he was actually a guy named Stanford from Gravity Falls. He ended up in Voltron world a long time ago when he went through a universe portal and the quintessence made him look different and gave him amnesia!

"I've gotta get back!" Lotor I mean Stanford said.

Stanford got out of his robot and he flew around the quintessence world until he soaked up all the quintessence and he was superpowed. He was also super crazy but because he was already crazy the getting more crazy made him normal again.

"Okay, I will leave now," Lotor said and he made a new portal and walked out just when they turned on the portal in Gravity Falls. Also he looked normal again because the quintessence fixed him this time.

"I am home in Gravity Falls again," Stanford said.

The End


End file.
